You Belong With Me
by newyorklghts
Summary: A girl caught between the stars of rival football teams has to make a choice, but life gets in the way of her happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

"L- I- O- N- S what's that spell," Casey shouted with the rest of the cheerleaders. "Lions!"

She pumped her fist in the air and smiled brightly. It was Casey's first semester at East Dillion. She had been a Panther for the first semester of classes, but her family moved halfway through the year and she was now a Lion. It was funny how things worked out like that. She'd gone from dating the starting quarterback of one of the most popular high school football teams in the state of Texas, to being a virtual nobody.

Having cheered for the Panthers, she thought making the team at East Dillion would be a piece of cake. She was wrong.

The head cheerleader, a snotty girl named Kimberly, eyed her as she prepared to do the dance routine. They had chosen a Britney Spears song that was forever old. Casey rolled her neck and joined the line of girls. The routine flowed smoothly with several hip hop and cheer moves.

The music ended and Kimberly was still staring at Casey. "What's your name," she called.

"Casey Morris," Casey replied with a smile.

"Can I see you hit a double front flip please," Kimberly asked sweetly.

"Sure," Casey said smirking slightly. She'd been in gymnastics since she was 6 years old. Casey moved across the mat and picked a corner. She bounced slightly on her heels before she ran forward several steps and threw the stunt. Landing, Casey threw her arms up in the air and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Kimberly said shortly. "That's all for today the list will be up tomorrow. Casey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Casey nodded slowly and pursed her lips. She waited until the other girls had left the gym before making her way over to Kimberly.

"Listen," Kimberly said with a bright smile. "I know that you cheered for the Panthers, they are a good team, I mean they are the Panthers after all."

"Yeah they are," Casey said slowly.

"However, I don't know that you are the best fit for our squad. I mean coming over from West in the middle of the year doesn't look good for you. You come from the rival school and most of the other girls aren't going to trust you. For all we know you could be a spy! I hope you understand but you can't be on our squad, not this year anyway."

"Yeah, I totally understand," Casey said with a false smile. She shifted her gym bag on her shoulder and strode toward the door. Pushing it open Casey plowed right into a young man coming out of the guy's locker room.

"Whoa, slow down," he said as Casey stepped around him. Casey shook her head and kept walking. "Wait, Casey?" His knowing her name gave her reason to stop.

She turned slowly and studied the boy in front of her. "Luke," she asked in surprise. "Oh thank god, I do know someone else at this school!" Casey rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised by her warm greeting, but hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a Panther girl, in more way than one," Luke teased.

Casey smacked his arm as she pulled away from him. "My dad got a new job so they could afford to buy a new house, the new one is here in East Dillion," Casey explained.

"What did JD say," Luke asked curiously. At West, JD and Casey were basically the it couple. He was the starting quarterback, she was on the cheerleading squad, it just worked.

"JD's not happy, but he gets it. I didn't have a choice in the matter," Casey replied.

"What are you doing here now," Luke asked glancing at the doors to the gym. Kimberly pushed the door open and was talking on her cell. She paused and smiled at Luke ignoring Casey.

"Luke, hi hon," Kimberly said brightly.

"Hey Kimberly," Luke said politely. "Have you met my friend Casey?"

"Yes I have," Kimberly said glancing briefly at Casey. "Anyway I am having a party this weekend, you should totally come. You can come too Cathy."

"That's so sweet of you Courtney," Casey said brightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kimberly said flashing a fake smile. "See you there Luke."

Luke waited until Kimberly had rounded the corner before speaking again. "Want to explain what that was about?"

"I just tried out for the cheerleading squad and apparently I can't be on it because I'm a spy for the Panther's," Casey explained.

"She doesn't like you because you are better than her," Luke surmised.

"Who cares? There's still dance team," Casey pointed out.

"That's the Casey I know," Luke said with a laugh. He headed toward the parking lot with Casey babbling away about JD. "You think it's going to work? You here and him there?"

"Why wouldn't it work," Casey said quickly. "I mean, we talked about it. Me going to a different school doesn't change anything. There's a party at his house this weekend though, you should come with me!"

"I'll think about it ok," Luke said as they arrived at Casey's car.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you around," Casey said as she unlocked the doors. Luke started to walk away but stopped when Casey grabbed his arm. "What English class are you taking?"

"British Literature with Mrs. Cunningham, why," Luke asked.

"I'm in the same class, I guess we have it at different times. Do you think you could help me? We hadn't started Shakespeare yet at West and I am really behind," Casey explained.

"Sure, when?"

"Um, what are you doing now?"

"Going home, why don't you follow me over there and we can study there?"

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"So this is where the mysterious Luke Cafferty lives," Casey said as she climbed out of her car. She looked around taking in the barn and the small house. "It's nice Luke."

"Well it's not the McCoy compound but I like it," Luke replied.

"Please, JD's house is way too big especially for only 3 people," Casey pointed out. "I mean there are like 12 bedrooms!"

"We have two of those," Luke replied as he held the door open for her. Casey stepped inside and came face to face with Mrs. Cafferty. Luke walked into Casey not realizing she had stopped. "Mom, hey, this is Casey Morris. Her family just moved and now she goes to East. She's dating JD."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cafferty," Casey said quickly sticking her hand out.

Luke's mom appraised her slightly as she shook Casey's hand. "You too dear," she said before moving back into the kitchen.

"We're going to study mom," Luke said putting a hand on Casey's back. He pushed her down the hallway and into his room. "Sorry, my mom likes to think that I'm still 6 and think girls have cooties."

"You mean they don't?"

"Last time I checked girls don't have cooties. Ok, so Hamlet, prince of Denmark…"

"Is an incredibly boring play written by a dead white guy, that makes zero sense! I'm serious do you get what they are saying? I have no idea!"

"Come on Casey, it's not that hard," Luke said as he sat down on the bed. Casey joined him on the bed and sighed.

"It's not that I don't get it. When it's explained in normal English it makes sense, but written like this I can't understand it!"

"I've got an idea," Luke pushed himself off the bed and headed toward his bookshelf. He grabbed one off the top shelf and handed it to Casey. "Try that, it's got a modern translation next to the original text."

Casey opened the book and read the first couple of lines both ways. "Where did you get this Luke? It makes so much more sense like this!"

"My mom found it at a bookstore in town." Luke sat back down on the bed next to Casey.

"Your mom is a lifesaver, so are you," Casey said as she turned to look at him. She was surprised by how close he was to her. She blushed slightly and glanced away. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure," Luke said carefully.

"It's about me and JD," Casey warned him.

"Ok, shoot."

"We've been together 5 months and we haven't… but lately JD has been putting a lot of pressure on me. Do you think that I should?"

Luke blinked several times and looked away from Casey. "Uh, listen Casey it's not any of my business what you and JD do."

"Luke, I'm asking you because you are his friend and mine too. Ok, think about it like this, if it were you, would you want us to do it or would you want to keep waiting?"

"Do you think you are ready Casey?"

"I don't know, maybe sex isn't as big a deal as people make it out to be." Casey flopped back on the bed and sighed loudly. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I don't know what to do and it makes me feel stupid."

Luke leaned back next to her and stared up at the ceiling. He contemplated his answer for several seconds before speaking. "If it were me, I wouldn't want you to do it before you are ready. It can ruin things."

Casey rolled her head to the side and met his gaze. "How do I tell him that?"

"Tell him that if he cares about you, he'll wait," Luke said as he sat up. "Can we get back to Shakespeare now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey stood on the front porch of JD's house waiting for someone to answer the door. The door swung open revealing JD barefoot and shirtless. He leaned out and kissed her on the cheek before waving her in.

Casey slipped past him and wandered inside. She glanced around as she always did. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," JD replied with a shrug. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

Casey stepped away from him and smiled slightly. "How's school without me?"

"Fine." JD stepped closer to her and kissed her hard. "Let's go upstairs."

"JD, I need to talk to you," Casey said moving away from him again.

"We can talk upstairs," JD insisted.

"No, listen to me. I thought about what you said and I'm not ready yet. If you really care about me, then you'll respect that."

JD stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Seriously? Did you seriously just say that to me?"

"Yes, I just said that! It's true JD!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Doing it will just bring us closer!"

"Are you kidding me? You just want to get laid, that's all you think about," Casey shouted as she moved around him toward the door.

"You're lucky I'm still with you, I've got rally girls throwing themselves at me every day, I don't know why I waste my time on a prude like you." JD grabbed her arm and yanked her around to look at him.

"Let go of me," Casey cried. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off. "JD get your hands off me! You're hurting me!"

JD shoved her into the door and shook his head. "Get out of here, why did you even come?"

"I don't know," Casey snapped as she yanked the door open. She stormed out to her car and pulled the door open. She rubbed at her arm as she cranked the car and drove away. She dug her cell phone out of her bag and called the first she thought of. "Luke, hey it's Casey. What are you doing right now?"

They met at the football field. Luke had a late practice and was waiting for her in the stands. Casey trudged up the bleachers and sat down next to him. She clasped her hands in her lap and sighed softly.

"What happened Case," Luke asked breaking the silence of the moment.

Casey pushed up her sleeve and held out her arm. A bruise was already appearing where JD had grabbed her. "He got mad at me," she whispered as Luke gently touched the bruise.

"Casey you don't have to put up with this," Luke said as he stood up. He started down the bleachers. She jumped up and followed him beneath them toward the parking lot.

"Luke, stop! Where are you going?" Casey grabbed his arm to keep him from going any farther.

"I'm going to kick his ass for hurting you Casey! He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's JD McCoy! I've had enough of it, he's gone too far this time!" Casey held onto his arm as he kept walking. He finally stopped and turned to look at her. "You deserve better than that Casey. You're smart, funny, talented, your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, but you're dating a total dick!"

"Luke I…" Casey started but he cut her off. Luke crashed his lips into hers. Casey gasped slightly giving Luke a chance to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands ran up his arms to his shoulders. Luke finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You deserve better," he whispered.

Casey blinked several times as emotion whirled through her. She pulled away from Luke and turned her back on him. She shook her head and sighed. "I can't do this Luke," she whispered as she went to move around him.

"Why? JD's shown you what kind of guy he is! Why can't you do this?"

"I'm still with JD! We didn't break up Luke, besides you are his friend! We can't do that to him!" Casey pushed past Luke and ran over to her car. She fumbled for her keys as she tried to get the door open. Without warning there was a blinding light the suddenly filled the parking lot.

Casey turned around and immediately recognized the vehicle. It was JD's he had followed her to the field. He'd seen everything. Casey swallowed hard as he got out of the SUV and started toward her.

"You had me fooled," JD said as he drew closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey said nervously.

"You act so innocent, but you're really playing me against Caferty. It was a good idea until I found out about it."

"I'm not playing you against Luke," Casey said as she stepped back from him.

"I saw the kiss Casey, I'm not stupid."

"You are if you think there is something going on with Luke and me! We're just friends!" Casey glanced around and wondered where Luke had gone so quickly.

JD stepped closer to Casey and pushed her back against her car. "Nobody breaks up with me for a second rate football player."

Casey blinked furiously and glanced over JD's shoulder. Luke stood frozen a few yards behind them. His jaw was set firmly, it was obvious that the scene disgusted him.

"She's not breaking up with you McCoy," Luke finally said.

JD stepped away from Casey and turned to look at Luke. "That's not the way it looked to me."

"She said she wanted you dude, she's your girl. I respect that, I'm sorry I kissed her." Luke glanced at Casey. She knew he would never help her out with JD again. She'd hurt him and now she was on her own.

JD looked back at Casey and cocked his head to the side. "That true?"

"Of course," Casey said softly. "I'm your girl JD."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Luke," Casey called as she rushed across the parking lot. It had been two weeks since the incident at the field. He hadn't spoken to her since then.

Luke turned quickly surprising Casey. She stepped back to keep a decent distance between them. "Listen, JD is having a party this weekend. His parents are going out of town and he asked me to invite you. He said there are no hard feelings and he wants us all to be friends. Will you come?"

"When is the party," Luke asked unable to resist the look on her face. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten between the two boys.

"It's tonight actually. It starts at 9," Casey said quickly.

Luke pursed his lips and stared at her for a moment. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face self consciously. "I'll see what I can do, but if he starts with me…"

Casey cut him off with a wave of her hand, "He won't he promised."

Little did they know that JD had big plans for this party.

Casey stood off to the side of the party watching. It was past eleven and Luke still wasn't there. Although given the size of the crowd he could have been there and she didn't know it. She scanned the crowd as she took a sip of her coke.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she jumped. She glanced to the right and came face to face with JD. "You sure you don't want something stronger to drink?"

Casey glanced at her coke which was now empty. "No, but I'm going to go get another one ok?"

"I'll get it, you do a lap see who is here."

JD disappeared into the swirling crowd and Casey stepped out of her corner. She nodded at several of the players she recognized. She pushed her way through to get outside.

Stepping onto the patio, Casey glanced around again. That's when she spotted him. He had also taken up residence in a corner, probably hiding just like she had been.

"You came," Casey said as she approached him.

"I told you I would," Luke replied with a shrug. "Where's JD?"

"He went to get something to drink. I'm glad you came Luke, you guys are friends this fight is stupid."

"Maybe," Luke allowed as he glanced away from her. JD was coming toward them, studying them closely. "We've been spotted."

Casey jumped as JD grabbed her around the waist. He presented her with a diet coke and smiled at Luke. "Good to see you man, I'm glad you came."

Casey took a sip of her coke and wrinkled her nose. There was something slightly off about it. She glanced at JD in time to see him wink at Luke.

"It's going to be a good night," JD said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Casey glanced away from Luke. She didn't know why JD insisted on doing this to Luke. He couldn't leave things alone.

"Maybe," Luke finally said in response to JD's statement. "We'll have to wait and see."

Casey took another sip of her coke and shook her head. She turned slightly and noticed that one of JD's teammates was watching them intently. Something was definitely going on. "JD, what did you do," Casey asked suddenly.

JD looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird and Kyle keeps staring over here like something is going on. What did you do now?"

Luke stiffened and glanced around. Casey was right, several of the Panthers were staring in their direction. He stepped away from them and exhaled slowly. Looking toward the door Luke knew he wouldn't make it out if they jumped him. JD was going to get him back for kissing his girl.

"You both need to chill," JD said firmly, "nothing is going on."

Casey pulled away from him and stumbled slightly. JD caught her and pulled her toward him. "Are you ok Case?"

A concerned look passed over Luke's face as he reached out to help Casey. He pulled his hand back when JD shot him an irritated look.

"I don't feel well," Casey mumbled. She tried to pull away from JD but he wouldn't let her. "I think I should go home JD."

"Casey you can't drive if you are sick," JD pointed out.

"I'll take her," Luke offered. "You can't leave your party JD and I have to be home soon anyway."

"She should just stay here."

"I want to go home," Casey protested.

"Fine, come on. We'll wait for Luke inside while he gets his truck." JD pulled Casey toward the door and Luke trialed behind them. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and glanced at Casey.

"I'll be right back, stay right here," Luke said as he headed out the front door.

JD waited until Luke disappeared from view. Casey was leaning heavily against him. It had worked just like Kyle said it would. He pulled Casey with him down the hallway to an empty bedroom. He closed the door and flipped the lock before ushering her to the bed.

Casey sat down and immediately leaned back against the bed. "Luke said to wait there," she said softly.

"I told him we would wait here, its quieter," JD said as he sat next to her. His hand ran up her thigh beneath her skirt.

Casey shifted slightly but was too weak to get him to stop. Before she could comprehend what was happening JD was on top of her and her clothes were coming off.

Luke pulled his truck around the circular drive and parked near the front door. He glanced at the front door waiting on JD and Casey to come out. He waited a few minutes before turning off his truck and heading inside. Luke glanced around the foyer, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone," one of the Panthers asked.

"Yeah, JD and Casey were supposed to be waiting here," Luke explained. He met the guy's gaze and stepped back. "I don't want any trouble, she just needs a ride home."

"We all heard about how good you are to other guys girlfriends," the guy said.

"It's not like that," Luke replied. "Do you know where they went?"

Without warning the guy reared back and hit look square in the face. Luke stumbled back in shock, but refused to retaliate.

"Dave, what the hell," a girl shouted from the other side of the foyer. "Why did you hit him?"

"Because he's up to no good," Dave snapped.

"You are such an idiot! He's trying to help Casey and you're being an ass! JD took her down the hallway to one of the bedrooms," the girl said quickly.

"Thanks," Luke said as he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth.

"No," Casey said softly. "JD, no stop."

Casey struggled against him as he continued groping her. She tried to push him away from her, but he was bigger and stronger. JD pulled back slightly when someone began knocking on the door.

"Casey, JD, open the door," Luke called.

JD smirked at the door and returned his attention to Casey. "Ignore him, you're not leaving."

Casey met his gaze and understood what he meant in an instant. Casey summoned all the strength left in her body and kneed him in the crotch. She scrambled across the bed and basically threw herself into the door. JD caught up with her though, pulled her back, and threw her on the floor.

"Luke," Casey screamed as JD came at her again.

The door slammed open revealing an incredibly pissed Luke and a couple of Panthers football players. Luke froze when he realized what was going on. It took a moment for it to set in, but once it did he launched himself at JD.

Casey got caught up in the struggle as she tried to get out of their way. She rolled away from them as the other players came into the room and tried to pull Luke off of JD. Casey pushed herself into the corner and pulled her knees into her chest.

The v-neck t-shirt she had on earlier was torn and lying on the other side of the room. She didn't know where her shoes had ended up. Luckily JD hadn't gotten her out of her skirt yet.

The players finally managed to pull Luke off, but he was still shouting at JD who was yelling right back. No one noticed the girl huddled in the corner shaking. A girl in the hallway caught her gaze and she stepped inside the room. She knelt down next to Casey and touched her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," the girl said softly. "Hey idiots, shut up!"

Everyone fell silent as she shouted at them. She stood up and pointed at several players as she issued orders. "Its pretty obvious what happened here, I suggest you guys go break up this party, and JD you better hope this girl doesn't press charges against your ass. No one wants to find out the star of Panthers football has to drug girls to get them to have sex with him."

Luke finally looked at Casey and crossed the room to her. He knelt in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face. She met his gaze and tried to hold back the tears.

"Where's your shirt," Luke whispered.

Casey shook her head at him as a sob escaped. Luke pulled his button up shirt off and helped Casey slip it on. He buttoned some of the buttons for her then put her arms around his neck. He scooped her up and headed toward the door.

As they reached the foyer, JD's father entered. "What's going on here," he demanded.

"Your asshole of a son drugged her then tried to rape her. She's pressing charges, I'd hire him a lawyer if I were you," Luke said as he walked across the foyer and out into the cool Texas night.


End file.
